


On My Own

by MemoryDragon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Author hangs head in shame, Depressing, F/M, I know it's terrible, Why am I reposting this?, old anime fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To love another person is to see the face of God." Or so it is said. But what if that person does not love you back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. The song On My Own originally appeared in the musical Les Mesérable, lyrics written by Herbert Kretzmer. I do not own either and make no claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Very depressing. Also, terribly written. Why are you reading this?
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Jan. 8, 2004

_And now I’m all alone again,_   
_No where to turn, no one to go to_

Aino Minako waved her friends and fellow senshi good night. It had been a hard battle. The youma seem to be getting progressively harder to beat. But her senshi were becoming stronger too. So was her princess. 

_Without a home, without a friend_   
_Without a face to say hello to_

She had been watching them for awhile, even though they didn’t know it. Tonight was the first night she had ever made contact with them. They still thought she was the moon princess... All the better. That meant she could protect the real princess more easily. 

_And now the night is near,_   
_And I can make believe he’s here..._

Artemis had gone off to talk to Luna. She didn’t think that the talk would only consist of senshi business either. To be separated for a millennia and finally meet again... Minako knew only too well how that felt. When she saw _him_ again... 

_And when I’m all alone at night_   
_When everybody else is sleeping_

It was getting dark now, but she didn’t go home. It was too nice of a night to stay indoors. She transformed back to her human form and started walking. No where in particular in mind. Just started walking, letting her feet take her as they willed. 

_I think of him and then I’m happy_   
_With the company I’m keeping_

The pale moon above shined down on her, making her hair glisten. No one was with her now; the streets were empty. Perfect time to let her imagination run away with her. To show the side she never let anyone else see because of her duty. Duty meant much to her. Her duty to her friends, to her princess. 

_The city goes to bed_   
_And I can live inside my head..._

But at times like these, she could forget her duty. She could imagine herself as an idol with a fabulous romance. Of course every time she tried to picture her prince, he always turned out looking like _him_. But she didn’t mind. Not on nights like this. 

_On my own, pretending he’s beside me..._

He was walking next to her now. She could feel his presence standing next to her. She could picture his mid length silver hair blowing in the wind. His piercing blue eyes full of gentle love watching her every graceful movement. He wore a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone and a pair of faded jeans. Because he wanted a haven from his duty too... 

_All alone, I walk with him till morning..._

“Kunzite! You came!” She laughed. He scowled at her. Of course he came. Did she think he wouldn’t? But under the scowl were signs of the pure love they shared. Of course he came. He always did. She ran up and hugged him. It started to rain softly. 

_Without him, I feel his arms around me..._

He was surprised but not for long. Soon she felt her embrace returned as his strong arms wound around her back. He smelled so nice. He’d been out lying in the grass again. She’d often find him like that, looking up at the sky. Thinking of his prince. Thinking of her. Dreaming of the clouds and a moon where she lived. Showing the side of him that had to remain secret. 

They both had their own safe havens. Minako was the only one who knew how to find Kunzite when he was in his secret place. And he was the only one able to find her. A well kept secret that they shared. She held him tighter thinking of the past happiness. 

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_   
_And he has found me_

She closed her eyes, letting memories take her. But soon enough they went to the sadder ones. Was her life really that full of pain? That the bad memories out numbered the good? She was getting lost in the memories... She heard someone call her name. Hm? “Kunzite...” He had pulled back in order to look her in the eyes. 

He brushed back a strand of wet hair from her face, hands and eyes ever gentle. Let’s stay away from sad memories. Think of the happy ones. The ones where he loved her. “How silly of me! Of course, Kunzite!” 

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver..._

The rain made the sidewalks glisten. They walked along, hand in hand. She had never been so happy before. The Earth weather just made the walk that much more romantic. She loved the rain. It never rained on the moon. She felt like she was walking on the clouds that flew above her... 

_All the lights are misty in the river..._

They came to the ocean. “It’s beautiful...” Minako said softly. The lights of the city reflected in the water. And there was the moon softly glimmering on the waves. “Nothing could be more perfect...” Then Kunzite corrected her. Of course there was something more beautiful and perfect. It made the sights tonight seem pale in contrast. “What is it?” What could possibly be better? More perfect than this moment? Her. She blushed slightly. 

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight..._

They moved to one of the nearby parks. The trees surrounding them glowed faintly as if the stars from the heavens wanted a better look at the two perfect lovers. In reality it was the lights from the city, but she tossed that thought aside with all the sad ones. Slowly, he turned to face Minako and pulled her closer. He loved her. Never forget that. He could never love another woman again like he did her. 

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

They kissed. The sailor senshi felt as if she were melting. Her legs threatened to give out from under her at any given second. Kunzite seemed to realize this as he held her closer to support her. A sudden sadness filled her heart. It wouldn’t last. It never did. 

_But I know it's only in my mind_   
_That I’m talking to myself and not to him_

He was the enemy. She was living in a daydream. This image in front of her was nothing but an illusion. He would never actually say those words again. He would never look at her with a heart full of love and kindness. Gentle eyes reserved only for her never more. Please, just a few more moments... 

_And although I know that he is blind_   
_Still I say there’s a way for us..._

Kunzite was in love with someone else now. Blind to her and her grief. If was as if Minako didn’t even exist. Never even looking her way. But... There was a small part of her that always rebelled. She could make him remember. She could make him forget that other man. Never love another woman, hm? Well, where there’s a will; there’s a celery stick. Or something. The senshi could do it if she tried hard enough. Then they could be happy again... 

_I love him_   
_But when the night is over_   
_He is gone_   
_The river’s just a river_

Had she really been out for that long? Time passed so quickly. The sun was slowly rising in the east. That cursed sun coming up with its rays to destroy her moonlight memories and daydreams. One more day out on her own. One more day of him not caring. She hoped someone got a good laugh at this cosmic joke. Because he never saw her standing there, willing to take him back. Even after the betrayal. Maybe she really was cursed by Kaitou Ace. No, Adonis. To never have to make the ultimate choice between love and duty... 

_Without him,_   
_The world around me changes_

The illusion was gone now. The trees seemed dead and bare. Just like her romance. Tears fell down her cheeks as she left the park, mixing with the rain drops. The rain was now making her cold, freezing her heart. There would never be any love for her. She would always be alone. Always. 

_The trees are bare and everywhere_   
_The streets are full of strangers_

People started filling the streets, going to their work. None of them took any notice of her. Not one. Of course they wouldn’t. They were all strangers. It was just going to be another day for them. Just slightly more miserable than normal because of the rain. Why should they care about one lonely teenaged girl? One who was doomed to live without a man’s touch or soft embrace for the rest of eternity. 

_I love him_   
_But everyday I’m learning_

They would never recognize her once she put on her mask anyway. Funny. Minako always wore masks to pretend. She wore a mask as Sailor V to pretend she was a super hero. An idol. She wore a mask of cheerfulness at school and around her friends to pretend she was happy. 

_All my life_   
_I’ve only been pretending_

At least now she had her princess. She could live for her princess’s happiness. For her duty. Never for love. For all that Artemis claims she is the reincarnation of the goddess Aphrodite, she would never live for love. Only for that of her princess. To see her princess smile again... 

_Without me_   
_His world will go on turning_   
_A world that’s full of happiness_   
_That I have never known_

Besides, he was happy right now. Evil, yes. Maybe in constant fear of Beryl. But happy. He had moved on. Found someone else to love. Someone else who returned his feelings. Someone else to comfort him as she once did. As she longed to do now. His life now was lived for the sole happiness of that person. Happiness that she would not know ever again. Why should she ruin it? 

_I love him..._

She loved him. 

_I love him..._

Really loved him. Loved him enough to throw away her duty if he had asked her too. But he would never have done that. Just as she would never ask it of him. 

_I love him..._

So she would love him by herself. On her own. She would keep her friends around her. So she could forget. Even just for a little while. Maybe one day her friends would remember enough to share her pain. Maybe one day her princess could find her happiness. And Minako’s duty would be fulfilled. Maybe one day... 

She would always love him. Maybe one day he’d come back. And she would still love him. Despite what happened. She loved him. But for now... 

_But only on my own_

Only on her own. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Quote of the fic: 
> 
> "Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved."  
> \--Victor Hugo, Les Miserables


End file.
